


Even More Tender Loving Care

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wiggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Minho hurts himself. AGAIN. Sequel to Some Tender Loving Care.





	Even More Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Find the first fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11767746
> 
> Anon asked: ooohh, thank you so much!! <33 I loved it :) I love when minho practically turns into goo around jinki, it's like the most adorable thing! this might be much, but whenever you have time (if you'd like), could you write them fast-forward a few years, when it's just them living in the dorms and minho gets injured again but let's jinki baby him this time? (and maybe they're in a relationship now??). I just want to say I really appreciate you :)

“Ah, shit.” Echoed a muffled voice from the hallway. Jinki’s head perked up at the sound, pushing up his glasses that had been sliding down his face. Following the noise, he peered around the kitchen doorway, where he had been preparing dinner.

 

A scuffle came from the same area as the voice, and Jinki followed it to the front door of the dorm. There, in the dim light of the hallway, he saw his boyfriend and only other current occupant of the apartment flat on his butt, untying his shoes on the dirty floor.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jinki said as Minho peered up at him.

 

“I…” Minho started, cutting himself off with a grunt as he finally pulled his sneaker off. “I may have gone over my limit on the treadmill.”

 

“Seriously?” Jinki asked, leaning down to help Minho with his other shoe. “You never get sore, not even after we - ”

 

“I’m not sore, hyung.” Minho interrupted, blush creeping up his face. “I...um…”

 

“You what?” Jinki said as he slipped off Minho’s shoe and tossed it to the floor. He grimaced after seeing the purple tint of Minho’s skin just above his sock.

 

“I tripped.” Minho mumbled, biting on his lower lip in embarrassment.

 

“Aw, baby.” Jinki cooed, placing his hand behind Minho’s head and pulling him in for a peck on the forehead. “You have to be more careful than that.”

 

Minho let out a puff of air and looked to the side. “I know.” He mumbled. “But for now, um....would you mind…” He reached his hand out, “...helping me up?”

 

Jinki’s smile reached his eyes. “Of course not, baby boy.”

 

In one swift movement, Jinki had his arm underneath Minho’s legs and the other behind his back, Minho letting out a squeak of surprise and a quick “No, don’t!”

 

With a grunt, Jinki had stood up with Minho in his arms, the former grasping onto Jinki’s shirt. “H-hyung, what are you doing?” Minho stammered.

 

“Don’t you remember?” Jinki said, kissing the top of Minho’s head. “Just like when we were kids.”

 

Minho’s voice dropped to a whisper. “How could I forget?” He said, hoping Jinki didn’t hear. If he did, he didn’t react, only carrying Minho along as he walked.

 

“You’re stronger than you look, hyung.” Minho said.

 

“And you’re lighter than you look.” Jinki replied, trying not to show how much he was struggling to keep his arms up. He succeeded in not to making his relief look  _too_ obvious when he set Minho onto the couch, gently coaxing him into lying down.

 

Their eyes locked once Minho was comfortable, Jinki still hovering above him. Minho broke out into a grin, blush growing darker when Jinki smiled back.

 

“You know, I really wanted to do this back then.” Jinki said, leaning down and capturing Minho’s lips with his. Minho’s arms wrapped around Jinki’s neck on reflex, deepening the kiss, sighing at the feeling of Jinki’s lips against his own.

 

Jinki pulled away too soon for Minho’s liking, and he pouted to show him just how disappointed he was. Jinki giggled, giving him one last peck before placing his hand against his cheek. “I have to go check on dinner before I burn the building to the ground.” He explained.

 

“Okay.” Minho said, trying and failing to not let any grumpiness seep into his voice.

 

“Hey now.” Jinki scolded in a soft tone. “We can kiss all you want after you’ve eaten, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Minho repeated, much more chipper this time. He pulled Jinki down for one last kiss before letting him go, sighing in contentment as he watched him walk into the kitchen.

 

“Just don’t scarf your food down like last time.” Jinki called over his shoulder. “The last thing we need around here are more injuries.”

 

Minho laughed and rolled around on the couch. “No promises.”


End file.
